Angry Moyashi, Laughing Samurai
by Arenu
Summary: Allen didn't know when it started but he had feeling for Kanda. He loved him but didn't want to say anything to him knowing his life would be endangered. So he tried to keep it to himself, but Kanda had other ideas. KandaxAllen


Me: Hi everyone! So this fic came to mind when I met some new friends and we talked about D. Gray-man. It's been done for a while just haven't gotten to a computer to type it up. I hope you all like it!

_*** WARNING ***_ This is a Yaoi if you do not like go away.

Also I do not own D. Gray-Man. I only wish I did. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Angry Moyashi, Laughing Samurai**

Allen was in the cafeteria eating his usual fill of more then 100 plates of food, he had just returned from a mission and wanted to eat. When he entered the room he was hopping to find Kanda. Allen didn't know when it started, but his feelings towards the long black haired exorcist grew in to something more then like or friendship (if they had something called that at all).

But to Allen's dismay Kanda was not there he wanted to ask someone where he was. Though doing that may imply that he actually liked him and everyone knew they always fought. Allen didn't always mind the fighting gave he a reason to talk to the Samurai. Allen hasn't told Kanda about his feelings knowing the samurai would kill him out right. Maybe throw him off the cliff. Either way did not sound pleasant. So Allen kept his feelings to himself and watched Kanda from afar whenever he could.

_Wonder if he's on a mission. Damn it! I sound like a love sick girl!_

Allen ate the rest of his food and started to head to his room a little sad that he didn't get to see Kanda. Though as he was getting to his room he saw Kanda finally. He was on the floor above him talking to another exorcist. This made Allen a little jealous, but as he gazed at Kanda his mind started to go a little south.

_No! No! No! Stop it! Bad brain! Turn away before he sees!_

But he wasn't quick enough and Kanda saw Allen starring at him. He took it the wrong way and glared at him.

"What are you looking at moyashi?" Kanda growled out as the other exorcist walked away.

"Nothing interesting." Allen yelled back. "Just a annoying bug with long black hair. That's all."

Kanda growled low glaring at Allen. "Want to try saying that to my face!"

"No! I may get a disease!" Allen smirked up at the samurai as Kanda's eye started to twitch.

"Why you little cockroach!" Kanda jumped off the floor he was on and landed on the one Allen was on.

_Oh crap I made him mad._

"Come here you little pipsqueak! I'm going to kill you!" Kanda started to fast walk towards Allen.

Allen didn't want to be killed or hurt his love interest so he saw his room door and hurried to it. His cheeks were a little red." Sorry but I have sleeping to catch up on! Adios!" Allen opened the door ad went inside and closed it in Kanda's face locking it.

_That was close. I think my heart leaped up to my throat!_

Allen heard Kanda grumble and walked off. He escaped his untimely death... Again. He has had a few close calls with Kanda but never this close. His brain was too busy dreaming about doing things with the samurai that he forgot he was starring till Kanda yelled at him.

_I have to be more careful or he may get ideas. Damn brain!_

Allen decided to try harder tomorrow he was tired and knew he'd be better after some nice sleep. Yes sleep would make his mind sharp for the next time. Which always happens.

_**~ Kanda ~**_

Kanda was walking away from Allen's room chuckling. He knew he had a affect on the younger exorcist and wanted to see how long it took him to crack and confess, though he may need a push. Which Kanda knew exactly how to push him.

_Oh this will be fun._

Kanda grinned to himself as he walked to his room scarring innocent bystanders on the way. His smiles seemed sinister to people. And this one was pure evil.

_**~ Allen's Dream ~**_

_Allen was in his room sleeping when he heard his door open. Didn't he lock the door after his confrontation with Kanda? Allen started to sit up as he felt a body cover his, then a hand pushing him back down and one covering his mouth. His eyes flew open to find them directly starring at..._

_KANDA! What the hell!?_

_"Mph!" Allen struggled against the slender samurai but to no avail. He was stronger than Allen._

_"Shh. Or you will wake the others." Kanda leaned down and nipped Allen's earlobe._

_Allen's eyes turned to saucers as he blushed brightly biting his lip. He was surprised that Kanda was touching him let alone doing very seductive things to his ear. Allen tried to push at Kanda to get off, but all that got him was his hands pinned above him._

_"Now, now no fighting Allen." Kanda started doing butterfly kisses on Aleen's forehead smiling._

Allen? He didn't call me moyashi! This has to be a dream right? Or is Kanda drunk?

_"Now if I uncover your mouth will you scream?" Kanda looked down at his captive._

_Allen shakes his head slowly looking in to Kanda's eyes as the moon's light seeped into the room illuminating Kanda's flawless pale skin beautifully._

_Kanda nodded and removed his hand from Allen's mouth. Allen wanted to protest that he get off and out of his room, but this was to good he didn't want it to stop. He wanted to touch Kanda's skin, feel his muscles and revel in the feel of him. So as Allen opened his mouth to ask to be release Kanda claimed his mouth._

_ Allen's cheeks flared red as Kanda fiercely kissed him. The kiss was savage and demanded complete submission. Allen was overwhelmed and unconsciously opened his lips slightly, which Kanda took advantage of, and slipped his tongue inside. Allen was shocked as Kanda explored his mouth thoroughly and completely leaving Allen breathless and panting as he pulled away._

_"Kanda..." Allen breathlessly said before he woke up._

**_ ~ End Dream ~ _**

Allen instantly sat up and frantically looked around the room for any signs of Kanda. The room was illuminated by the moon's light and the room was empty no Kanda around.

_Okay Allen get a hold of yourself. This dream was a bad thing. My imagination is getting the best if me. Just go back to bed, get sleep, and avoid Kanda..._

Allen laid back down and went back to sleep hoping nothing bad would happen tomorrow. Also that his dreams would be safe.

_**~ Next Day ~**_

Allen awoke in the morning his dreams had stayed on the good side so he slept great and was ready for anything. Except Kanda. His dream was to much so avoiding the black haired samurai was his best bet today. He knew the other exorcist's scheduled by heart so he could avoid him all day. It was going to pain him to avoid the samurai, but he did like his little life.

_Okay Kanda goes to breakfast at eight which it is 8:30 and leaves at 9 so wait another ten minutes and head over. Yes!_

So Allen got himself dressed and waited a extra five minutes before walking out of his room and to the cafeteria. As he walked his stomach growled telling him to hurry.

"Well timcanpy today will be a chore. Allen sighed as the golem flew next to him.

Allen walked in to the cafeteria around nine thinking he had missed Kanda. But as he looked around he spotted the exorcist still eating. Allen was about to turn tail and run but his stomach growled and he knew had to eat. So he took a deep breath and walked in to the line.

"Yo Allen. Usual?" The chef asked.

"Yep." Allen smiled brightly.

After a few minutes Allen was seated and had a mountain of food around him. He was keeping his mind on eating as he felt Kanda's eyes on him. He wanted to look up at the exorcist but he knew if he did his dream would come back so he kept eating till his stomach stopped rumbling and felt sated.

_Okay by now Kanda should be gone!_

Allen got up and saw Kanda was gone. He relaxed and walked out thinking he needed a shower after yesterday's mission. So Allen walked to his room and grabbed his shower stuff leaving timcanpy behind and headed to take a shower he knew today Kanda wouldn't be at the showers so he was calm.

Though as Allen entered he heard only one shower going which was odd at this hour. Allen shrugged changing to just a towel and walked in to stop dead in his tracks. His mouth fell open at the sight of Kanda bathing. The exorcist's back was to Allen so he got a eye full of Kanda's lean but muscle back and sculpted ass. Allen licked his lips as they were suddenly dry and tried to tell his feet to run. His body though telling him no.

_Okay body move! MOVE!_

Allen was about to run when Kanda turned his head looking right at Allen. Allen gulped he'd been caught and there was no escape. His body was reacting to the stare Kanda was giving him. He was happy that his bathing things were covering his issue downstairs.

"Well, well moyashi." Kanda said turning towards Allen steam now covering the room.

_Well now I know why no one was here! Should have guessed!_

"Shut it girly face." Allen gulped again as he finally willed his body to move to a empty shower head and set his things down turning the water on hot.

Allen could feel Kanda's eyes on him as he waited for the steam from his shower area to rise and cover his some what erected cock. After he thought he was safe enough Allen dropped his towel and grabbed his wash cloth.

"What are staring at?" Allen sad not turning his head.

"Nothing moyashi." Kanda said as he started to wash his hair smirking to himself. His plan was working very well and if stayed on track soon he would have Allen where he wanted him.

Allen washed up his body every few minutes looking at Kanda washing his long hair. Allen's thought started to go south again so he washed the suds off him then started to clean his hair keeping his mind busy with tasks. Unfortunately it wasn't helping as he finished with his hair. But before he turned around two arms encircled him.

"So why have you bee watching me?" Allen froze on the spot as Kanda's hot breath teased his ear.

"D-don't know what your talking about. So let me go." Allen felt is pulse race and his heart skipped a beat.

"Liar. "You've been starring at me for a while now. Care to say why?" Kanda smirked as he felt Allen shiver and not from the cold.

"Your crazy Kanda. Now let go." Allen wanted to struggle but his body was enjoying the contact that he had with Kanda.

"Is it that you like me? Hm?" Kanda chuckled as Allen's body went tense. "SO is that a yes?"

"N-no!" Allen then mustered up some strength to struggle, but damn it he was in the arms of the person he loved, why did he want to move?

"You stuttered. You are lieing moyashi. So you do like me." Kanda smirked as Allen hung his head.

"Y-yes..." Allen's face flushed a bright red as he felt Kanda turn him around.

"Yes what?" Kanda grinned.

Allen's eye twitched as he looked up, Kanda was being a asshole now. "Yes I fucking love you!" Allen then covered his mouth.

_Dumbass! Great there goes my dignity!_

"Good." Allen's eyes went wide as Kanda kissed him.

Allen's brain didn't register what was happening, but his body did and it reacted like a fire was roaring to life inside him. Kanda had now pushed Allen up against the shower walls and Allen was to happy to care. But soon Kanda broke the kiss making Allen whimper slightly as they both panted for air.

"K-kanda?" Allen gulped in air as he looked up at the older man.

"Hm?" Kanda loomed over Allen as they both stayed still looking at each other.

"Why did you do that? We... We are both guys!" Allen was overjoyed but he was also confused.

_D-does he like me too?_

"And? Does that stop you from loving me?" Kanda arced a slender brow.

"No!" Was Allen's instant reply.

"Then stop resisting Allen." Kanda bent down and once again captured Allen's mouth in a fierce kiss.

Allen was elated that Kanda had finally used his name and that Kanda may have the same feelings for him as he does. Allen moaned softly as he felt deft but sure hands roam over his body. He could feel his erection get bigger at the touch of his lover.

Kanda broke the kiss and trailed down to Allen's jaw ,to his neck where he bit down slightly on Allen's pulse point and suckled leaving behind a hickey. Kanda then kissed down to Allen's chest and took a nipple in to his mouth. He heard Allen's moan of pleasure as he licked and nipped at the his nipple. He then used his hand to tweak and tease Allen's other nipple to a hard pebbled peak..

"K-Kanda..." Allen moaned softly.

"Do not rush me." Kanda admonished.

Kanda smirked as he then knelt down looking at Allen's erected member. He then licked just the tip making Allen's eyes go wide and a gasp of surprise escaping his pert little mouth. Kanda did it again before licking all the way to the base. He heard his lover's moan of pleasure and licked back up to the tip feeling Allen shudder.

"Be good Allen." Kanda said grinning.

Allen was about to say something but only a moan came out as Kanda engulfed his member. Allen felt his knees get week as the skilled samurai took him all the way in. It felt hot and oh so good to feel those wondering lips around his aching member.

Kanda knew Allen if not for the wall would be on the floor in a heap and he relished the thought he could do that to him. Kanda started a slow pace using his tongue to stimulate Allen's dick more before going a bit faster. Kanda then moved his hand to cup Allen's ass making him jolt.

"Kanda!" Allen squeaked before Kanda gave Allen's cock a big suck making Allen's protest die away to a moan of approval.

Kanda then used his hand to separate Allen's ass cheeks a little as he used his other hand to insert his pointer finger. He felt Allen tense up and knew it would be bad if he stayed tense. So Kanda then moaned making delicious vibrations run through Allen's cock and making him relax letting Kanda insert two fingers moving them in and out in time with his head bobbing on Allen's cock.

Allen felt like bursting, Kanda was doing wondrous things to his aching cock. He felt uneasy about the intrusion in his ass but the initial shock subsided with Kanda's expert mouth. Allen could feel Kanda's fingers inside him and opening his tight channel for his cock. It excited him and frightened him because this was his first time with a guy, or hell anyone! Allen then felt something building up inside and really felt like he was going to burst!

"Kanda... I-I think I'm a-about..." Allen then came in to Kanda's mouth.

Kanda with complete calm swallowed all of what Allen shot out. He chuckled as he took his fingers out and stood up licking his lips seductively.

"Y-you swallowed it!" Allen's cheeks flushed as Kanda smirked.

"And? It was good. Now turn around and put your hands on the wall. Have your ass out." Kanda grinned as Allen. with bright red cheeks, did as Kanda bade."Good. If this hurts to much tell me... I do not wish to hurt you.

Allen nodded as he braced himself against the wall waiting to be filled be Kanda."I-I'm ready."

Kanda smiled before pushing in to Allen's entrance. Kanda moaned at how tight Allen was and prayed for control not to just ram in to the younger exorcist. He could feel Allen tensing at the intrusion and quickly reached around and stroked Allen's half erected cock. Allen started moaning in pain and pleasure his body starting to relax.

"Good boy." Kanda said kissing Allen's shoulder blade.

Allen moaned as he felt Kanda penetrate him to the hilt. Kanda, once in, didn't move letting Allen get used to the size and feel of him. Kanda desperately wanted to move, but knew if he did before Allen was ready he would hurt him and he didn't want that.

"Kanda... I-I'm okay... M-move please." Allen looked over his shoulder a small tear in his right eye.

"Allen." Kanda looked at him concern in his eyes.

"I-I'm fine. Please." Allen turned his head back to the wall.

Kanda chuckled before he started to move at a slow pace getting a nice rhythm going. He could feel Allen's body pulling him in more, which was driving him mad.

"A-allen you feel so good." Kanda started to move faster keeping his rhythm smooth and even.

"S-shut u-up..." Allen blushed slightly as he thrusted his hips back meeting Kanda's thrusts.

Kanda moaned as he thrusted in to Allen's entrance controlling the urge to slam in to the other man. Kanda could feel Allen's body thrum with excitement and pleasure making Kanda smile.

Allen felt so much pleasure he wanted to burst. His lover was inside him giving him pleasure and he in turn was giving him pleasure. He could feel something building in the pit of his stomach again as he felt Kanda pick the pace up.

"K-kanda... M-more." Allen pleaded to the other man. Kanda smirked as he obliged Allen and shifted his thrusts searching for that one spot. He heard Allen cry out as he found that spot. Kanda adjusted himself and started thrusting in to Allen's prostate with long and precise thrusts.

"K-kanda!" Allen gasped/ moaned out.

Kanda could feel Allen getting close to his climax and he was not far away. He thrusted in faster keeping a rhythm as much as he could.

"Come for me Allen." Kanda whispered in to Allen's ear.

Allen shivered in ecstasy hearing his name pour out of Kanda's sensual mouth. He wanted to obey the command from his lover, so he thrusted his hips back making Kanda's cock hit his prostate hard.

Kanda smirked at the reaction he garnered form his lover and relished it. He thrusted harder in to Allen stroking his the younger mans cock in time with his thrusts. then his little moyashi cried out his name in completeness.

"KANDA!" Allen cried out.

Kanda felt Allen's already tight entrance clamp down and tighten more on his cock. He couldn't hold it anymore the tightness, the heat, and ripples of pleasure coursing through him he came inside in his lover moaning out Allen's name putting his hand over Allen's on the shower wall griping it.

After what seemed like hours but only minutes Kanda pulled out of Allen who slumped against the wall spent and sated. Kanda pulled Allen to him and turned his head to face him before kissing him fiercely and passionately. He then broke the kiss looking in to Allen's eyes.

"Kanda... I-I love you." Allen whispered blushing.

"I know. I have known for a while, I was just waiting for you to confess my little moyashi." Kanda chuckled.

"W-what!? Y-you knew!? Kanda!" Allen glared at him.

Kanda started laughing at his very angry lover smirking as Allen tried to wiggle free. Kanda just held him tight letting him rant and rave as he laughed.


End file.
